Stop Rejecting
by JackInPaint
Summary: Sasuke has always wanted to do it with her lovely girlfriend Hinata. However, Hinata always reject him and giving him excuses. This time round, when Hinata's back from a long mission, will she be more willing to open up and so it with her boyfriend?


**Title: **Stop Rejecting

**Summary : **Sasuke has always wanted to do it with her lovely girlfriend Hinata. However, Hinata always reject him and giving him excuses. This time round, when Hinata's back from a long mission, will she be more willing to open up and so it with her boyfriend?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello there! Woah, posting up of two stories in a day! Hahahhaa! It's school holidays! Anyway, this story is being inspired by a Narusasu doujinshi / Heheheheeheheeeee... Anyway,_

_ENJOY! :DD_

* * *

Stop Rejecting

Hinata and Kiba walked towards the Hokage room. They had just finished their long term mission and finally they are back.

"Kiba-kun, how's your injury?" Hinata asked as she looked at his right arm encase in a othopedic cast. "I'm sorry about that too..." Hinata hung her head low as they continue walking.

"Hinata, it's not your fault." Kiba laughed and patted her shoulder with his left hand. "I'm fine! Sakura says that I can take this off in a weeks time!"

"That's good to hear." She smiled.

"Hinata! Kiba!" That piercing loud voice travelled to their ear, making them smile at each other. They turned and looked at him, the number one hyper active loud ninja in Konoha. "I miss you two!" He shouted as he ran towards them and glomped on both of them.

"You idiot! I've an injured arm!" Kiba shouted and pushed him away immedaitely.

Naruto ignored him and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, how's the mission?" He grinned and laughed a little. "I do miss you alot."

"Shut up Naruto. Why aren't you in your room? I suppose you're once again, running away from all those work." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you two!" Naruto argued and hit Kiba's injured arm.

"What the! What's wrong with you you scumbag!" He shouted and groaned from the pain.

"Naruto-kun! You shouldn't do that!" Hinata rushed towards that injured little boy who's currently giving her his usual puppy look. "Stop being a bully!" She tend to his injured arm and scolded Naruto.

"But, it's not my fa-"

"Shut up idiot."Kiba grinned.

"You!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned and looked. It's her pink haired best friend. It's been almost a month since they have seen each other. "sakura-chan!" Hinata stood up and ran towards her.

"Oh god, I miss you so much!" sakura pulled her into a hug. "And I suppose someone miss you even more." She smirked.

Hinata blushed and turned to look at the Hokage. "Naruto-kun, here's the mission report and... "She paused and blushed. "Is S-Sasuke-kun on a m-mission?" She stuttered.

"No. He's back from a mission and was given a one month break. Though he seem kinda unwilling to accept this offer." Naruto said and smiled. "Anyway, I guess he's kinda looking forward to see you."

"Hinata," Sakura smirked and placed her arm around her shoulder. "So, are you two doing it tonight?"

Hinata blushed a thousand fold and immedaitely pushed Sakura away. "W-What are you t-talking about?!"

Ever since Sasuke returned to the village 4 years ago, she and Sakura was sent to look after him. "Looking after him" this mission was just words putting it in a better form of saying. It's more of a "Prevent him from running away and killing anyone." 2 years ago, she and Sasuke became a couple. Sakura was kind of jealous in the beginning but as time pass, she soon get over him.

"I suppose Sasuke that teme has been longing to do it with you. After all, you are away for nearly a year." Naruto said cheekily and laughed.

Despite the fact that her boyfriend was currently the village number one hottest guy, she has never done it with him before. She has no knowledge about sex besides sex makes babies. And, she was afraid that she might not be able to satisfise him. These thoughts scares her.

"Sakura..." Hinata looked around her surrounding before turning back to her bestfriend. "actually," She blushed and lowered her head. "I haven't done it with Sasuke yet." She said.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "You guys haven't have sex yet!?"

Hinata blushed and covered her loud friend's mouth. "Keep it down! I don't want the whole village to hear this."

"Wait, you two haven't had that before?" Sakura asked one more time, making sure that whatever she heard earlier on was right.

Hinata sighed and nodded her head. She hugged her knee close and sighed again. "Sasuke-kun is really a nice guy." She smiled and blushed a little. "It's just that, I'm afraid that I might not be... 'Lady' enough to satisfies him."

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't act like you and Ino-san." Hinata looked at her and pout her lips. "I don't know how to act like you two. Besides having long hair. I came from a martial arts family and ever since young, my dad trained me like I'm a boy. Though right now he doesn't seem to care about me but," She sighed again and leaned back.

"But what Hinata?"

"Before the mission, I was trainning with Sasuke-kun. He said that I should be more lady-like. Though he said that it was just a casual remark but I think he hopes to see the change." Hinata smiled sadly and looked at herself. "I don't feel like going home yet."

"Hinata." Sakura laughed a little and patted her head. "You know, when you're in the mission., Team seven do came out and have some drinks together occasionally. You know Sasuke loves you alot right?" She smiled to herself. "You're so lucky to have him. And I've heard that he was kinda, want to do it with you but you're the one rejecting him all the time."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "W-Well, I'm j-just afraid that, he might not love me anymore."

"Idiot, he loves you like there's no tomrrow." Sakura grinned and stood up. "Now, go back home."

-X-

Hinata walked slowly back to the Uchiha compound. Ever since she and Sasuke became a couple, she came and lives with him. She stood in front of the door and stared at it for seconds. How should she surprise him?

"Why are you standing here?"

Hinata jumped a little and turned around, facing his boyfriend. "I-I was a-about to enter!" She laughed and looked at him.

He smiled a little and patted her head. "You must be tired." He said and placed his arm around her waist. "I miss you a lot." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you too Sasuke-kun." She smiled and hugged him back. She miss him so much. She pulled away and looked at the groceries he's holding onto and smiled. "Let me," She smiled and grabbed those bags from him. "anyway, do you think I've change?" Hinata smiled and asked. "After all, I've been away for nearly a year."

Sasuke looked at her from head to toe and smirked to himself. "You grow a little bigger there." He said and pointed towards her chest.

Hinata looked down and blushed. "shut up you pervert!" She shouted and opened the door before running towards the kitchen. God, he didn't change at all!

Hinata put on her home wear and sat by the Kotatsu with both of her legs in the thick layer of blankets and underneath the Kotatsu table. Its so warm inside.

"How's the mission?" Sasuke sat beside her and asked.

"Everything's good. Kiba's injured thought but we managed to get the enermy down!" She cheered and little and hugged his arm. "Except for that, I miss you beside me everynight." She blushed and said.

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata sat up and looked at him. "I w-was thinking that..." She paused and looked at him. She can't get the words out from her throat. How is she going to ask him to do that with her?! She blushed and stared at him. "I w-want..," She paused again.

"Hinata, what do you want?" He asked.

She sighed and looked away. How is she going to say it? _Sasuke-kun! Please do it with me!_ It made her seem so desperate. She sighed again and rest her head on the table.

She felt his arm around her waist and his mouth next to her ear. "Oh, you want to that with me, is it?" He asked and nibbled her earlope.

Hinata blushed and stay still. If she was to struggle, Sasuke would think of it as a no and once again, they failed to do it. She turned herself and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away and blushed. "I-If you w-want it."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in slowly, cupping her face and clashed his lips against her. Hinata felt her face growing hotter ever second pass and her bosy seems to tingle all over. His scent filled her notrils, making her feel a littel hotter. He pulled away from hers and his eyes opening slightly, looking at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded her head. Sasuke lowered his hand form her face and gently placed them on her shoulder. He leaned in again and instead of kissing her, he leaned in towards her ear and his hot breath tickled her skin, making her shivered a little.

He kept his hands on her shoulder, making sure that she stayed till. "S-Sasuke.." Hinata moaned softly as he ran his tongue over the sensitive spot on her neck. His hands gently slide down her shoulder, pulling down her sleeves along the way. One of his hands slid up and cupped her chin, moving her head so that he could attack her neck more.

As he continued to bite and kissed her neck, her hand slowly began to wander up his shirt. She slowly glided her nail across his bare flesh, feeling ever inch of soild muscle under his skin. "Sasuke-kun..." She said.

He pulled away from her and looked at her, "What?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." She said and looked away.

"what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I don't want you to l-leave me, that's why I've always been rejecting you to do this with me." Hinata said as her eye began to get teary. "I'm afraid you'll find me not good enough for you and leave me." She said and hugged him close.

That dark haired guy looked at her girlfriend. He was loss of words. For all he has always thought, Hinata doesn't want to do it with him was because she mind alot doing it with a person like him.

"Stop saying all these stuff stupid." He said and wiped away her tears. "I'll never leave you." He said and smiled. Hinata wiped away her tears and hugged him. "I love you Sasuke-kun." She said.

"I love you too. Now, let me continue." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

-x-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she and Kiba ran towards him.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you heard from Naruto? He said that Hinata was kinda weak in her legs today." Sakura smirked. "And Kakashi was saying that whatever you did was wrong. You should have do it till Hinata wasn't able to stand up." She said and blushed.

"So sasuke!" Kiba nudged him in the arm. "How many rounds did you two go for?" He asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched a little at what the both of them have said. Kakashi will come after him and start giving him lessons on how to do it the 'right way'. _What's the problem with that dobe?! Can't he shut up?! _He sighed and looked at the two of them, both giving him that puppy look.

He smirked and show them a hand sign.

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed. "3 times?!"

"No wonder Hinata's weak in her legs today!" Sakura laughed and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you sure have some stamina." She blushed a little. "Anyway, I've got to go! See you later guys!"

Kiba looked at Sasuke and smirked to himself. "You know, I won't be happy if you break Hinata's heart."

Sasuke turned away and stopped. "You've said it alot of times. I won't hurt her." Sasuke said and looked at his necklace that Hinata made for him. He knew that she'll be the only one for him.


End file.
